Another New Start
by Whutevakittsisbackk
Summary: 100 years after Breaking dawn. The cullens move to again but this time jasper and emmett are teachers. nessie makes friends and this is the story of whats happenes. ((im still rubbish at writing summarys for incomplete storys. please forgive me)) (((it might be out of character)))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Alice's Pov

After turning down the long main road and down the drive , we had finally reached our new house. I jumped out of my porsche 911-turbo and danced my way up to the front door. When I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"Darlin, shouldn't we wait till the rest of them come?" he asked pulling me away from the house and back to perch on the car.

" Butt im sooo excited. And I want to get the biggest room," I replied.

Then a Mercedes, a Volvo and a black long nose scania carrying a car transporter trailer on the back, came into view and parked behind my porsche.

I danced over to where the volo was parked and got glomped by nessie.

"Hey Nessie. How was the trip down here with Eddie?" I inquired hugging her tightly. She pulled away and did a little dance. _God she has grown up so much. Such a beauty._

"Dad has been singing all the way down here. And then talking about how he wanted to keep me forever as his little girl. He's so annoying. I wish he would just stop." She Responded with quiet a lot of hand actions.

"N'aw . Come on ness. Your Fathers just worried about you. Jazzy would be If we had a daughter." I said sighing. I felt some arms coming from behind and hugging me .

"Yeah that would be true. And Im sorry I can't give you what you want," he apoloigized and kissed me on the cheek.

"Awwh Jazzy" I moaned. " you are so cute. And it is not your fault. Im just happy to be with you," and with that I kissed him full on the mouth. If he could have blushed he would have gone bright red. Nessy, who was watching blushed bright red and looked away. Bella made her way over to me and hugged me. _She is such a beautiful vampire. _

" ME AND JAZZ BAGZI THE LARGEST BEDROOM," I shouted and waited for Carlisle and Esme to make their way over to the front door to introduce us to the new house. As soon as they unlocked the door I danced in through door and sat on the leather sofa. Soon after the rest of them joined and we negotiated what was going to happen.

Bella, Rosalie, Edward, Renesmee and myself will be going to school while Emmett and Jasper will become teachers. Whoa my jazzy will look magnificent as a teacher. Eddie Nessy and myself will be a junior and Bella and Rose will be seniors. It has been decided that we won't reveal that we have intimate relations with one and other or else it will be just too weird. Its like what happened last time.

After we got all the boxes deposited in our rightful bedrooms and parked the cars into the large garage, I unpacked my clothes with the help of jazz. We made our bed and set the bookshelf up with all off jazz's history books on it. He is a such a history manic. I just wish I could give him anything he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

(( i don't own twilight but i wanna own jasper and alice they are sooo cute. that and caius nom nom. e and my friend molly fight about him. ._. i guess i own casper and jerry.))

Chapter 2

Jasper's pov

7'o'clock. School. Today. I put my bookmark into the book I was reading and lifted the little figure who was laying down with her stomach across my lap, reading a fashion magazine as always. Such a Beautiful girl.

"Alice, we had better get ready, school starts at 8.25." I told her softly, whispering it into her ears. When she didn't respond to me a started to nibble her ear until I heard her moan.

" mmm jazz. I don't want to leave you. Can we take a shower together?" I could feel the lust when she moaned but I could also feel her lonlyness. And of course I couldn't say no to her so I joined her in the shower.

After having our joint shower, I quickly dressed in black jeans, a black shirt and a light grey jumper, which alice had layed out before. I stuffed some history books into my messenger bag and made my way to the downstairs living room where my brothers were all standing. Esme made her way and told me that I should catch a ride with carlisle as he wanted to talk to alice , emmett and myself. Off course I agreed as I didn't want to see her get angry. Esme doesn't get angry that often but when she does it is really bad. Its normally about her home though. She is like a proper mother and we are her real children. Edward started a conversation with me about how he wants to organise a male's only hunting trips. Sometime during the conversation Alice had joined us with bella and nessy so all we was waiting for was rose. Carlisle had joined us from the study and was ready to go so we said our goodbyes to Esme and piled into Carlisle's Mercedes.

We arrived at school at 8:10 , to witness many eyes watching us joining up with rose and the rest of the family. Bella, Rose and Nessy all stood out as being tall and beautiful. Alice was who was not her usual self, stood behind me clutching onto me.

"Alice what's wrong? You aren't giving out your usual emotions of happiness?" I asked turning round to look at her properly.

"Nothing's wrong jasper, I just want to know if you will come sit in the cafeteria at lunch?" she confessed.

"Ill try to sweetheart but I can't promise anything. Come on let us all go to the office" I directed the last bit to the rest of my family as they nodded.

As we made our way to the school office, many lustful, envy, jealousness, awe , desire and wonder was to be found in terms of emotions. Many lustful or envious emotions came from some of the girls and desire and jealousness came from the boys. When we arrived at the office, we squeezed into the small office. At a desk sat an middle aged woman with brown hair.

" Hello Dears. What can I do you for?" the brown haired woman asked.

"Hi im Jasper Hale And this is Emmett Cullen." I said pointing to my brother." we are the new teachers. And these are my other siblings who will be transfering in as students." I introduced the rest of my family and they recived a timetable.

"Follow me Mr Hale And Mr Cullen. I shall take you to the staff room. Just wait for a moment please" she shuffled out through the door and 5 minutes later she came back with a male and a female student.

"This is Casper williams and Jerry Andrews. They will show you round the school. Casper is a junior and jerry is a senior. So Edward Cullen, Renesmee Cullen And Alice Cullen shall go with casper and Bella Cullen and Rosalie Hale Will go with jerry." She Said pointing to the allotted person at the right time.

We all parted way and I told alice that I would try to see her at lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

_(( Hey Got really stuck. i've got the idear just don't know how to write it down so it might take a little while. Les Misarables is sooo sad i cried. i went to see it today. Anway I Do Not Own the twilight characters or the story its self so yeahh. ))_

_Nessie's Pov_

_Uncle Jasper was really worried about alice. So is daddy. Daddy thinks of aunty alice as his real sister because of there gifts. We followed casper out of the office and into the hallways where lockers stood on each side of the corridor. He lead us to a door which was marked with a name plate saying English._

_"Edward this is where I shall drop you off." Casper informed us. He then motioned Alice and myself to follow him. We reached a staircase and we climbed up 2 flights of stairs. We stopped outside a door._

_"okay this is the art classroom. Come on in," casper opened the door and weaved his way to the other side of the class room where 2 people were standing. We joined him and just stood there awkwardly till the other 2 noticed._

_"Hi Im Jasmie Smith. Sorry we didn't introduce our selfs right away. Im Caspers Half sister." she acquainted us._

_"Hello im ace newton. Casper is my boyfriend. We are bi. I hope you don't mind?"he shook my hand and alice's before returning his hand in caspers._

_"im Renesmee Cullen and This is my sister Alice Cullen. I Don't mind. Do you Ali?" she looked at the floor and didn't answer and then when I called her name she answered me._

_"what did you say again?" she was back to her cheery self again._  
_"Do you mind them being bi?"_

_"Nah I don't, more shopping friends. Hurray. Nice to meet you," she directed this at ace and jasmine. The teacher came in and told us to introduce our selfs then I sat next to jasmine while Alice sat next to another boy. She looked a little lost but she said she was fine so I don't know. The teacher went on about drawing styles and techniques which I don't really know, but Alice seemed into it._

_5 minutes before the lesson ended the teacher told us to pack up our equipment and then let us talk for a moment. Alice seemed to get on really well with the boy she was sitting next to. Hmm he was the pretty type. He had Light purple eyes with long black hair that reached just past his shouders. He looked like a sensitive person._

_The bell went and when the boy next to alice stood up he was only a little bit taller than her. Awwh._

_Alice's Pov_

_when the teacher told us that we could have the last 5 minutes to talk, I turned around to my 'partner'. Well yea he is my art partner._  
_"Hi, Im Alice, nice to meet you," I reintroduced myself to the black hair boy._

_"Hello Alice, Im Hayden Kirkland, Nice to meet you too," he held out his hand for me to shake it. I took it and shook it "it's going to be a pleasure to have you as my art partner for now." he smirked and let go of my hand. He hand scars on his hand as if he had been cutting himself. I tutted under my breath. Then when the bell went he stood up at the same time as I did and I felt a stare burning into my back. I turned around quickly to see nessy staring at me with a smirk on her face. I tilted my head to the side and she pointed to Hayden then to me and then she did some hand actions that meant height. I turned around and saw how tall Hayden was. Wow just a little bit taller than me._

_I tapped him on the shoulder and when he didn't turn around I poked him until he did._

_"what have you got next?" I requested sticking my hands into my pockets._

_"i have history and yourself?" he directed the question back._  
_"History aswell. Can I walk with you?"_

_"Sure, Come on then. We don't want to be late," he beckoned me and then we made our way to history._

_After arriving at the history class room, I asked Hayden if I could sit next to him of course he said I could. 5 minutes later jazzy came into the class room and stood at the front of the class._

_"Hello class. I am your new History teacher. My Name is Mr Hale. Any Questions?" he asked looking round the class and when he saw me he did that sexy smile he normally does._

_Most of the girls in the class raised their hands._

_"What is your connection to the cullens?" a girl with dark brown hair asked._

_"The Cullens are my adopted siblings. Carlise and Esme are my adopted parents. Rosalie Hale is my little Sister. Next," Jasper said and picked another person._

_"where are you from? You have a slight accent," asked a very geeky looking girl._

_"im originally from texas and my accent comes out from time to time," there were 3 more hands still up. Jasper picked another one._

_"how old are you?" a blonde girl asked. She looked like a popular kid._

_" that is for me to know and for you to not know," he said with a smirk " oh and don't bother Alice either."_

_the class all turned to look at me whispering while doing so._

_"Shit jasper. I hate you, now they will all be on me now," I told him off just so he could here me. When he heard he chuckled. That damn husband off mine. He picked another one._

_"Are you married?" Another Blonde girl asked. I growled and he looked at me then he laughed._

_"No I am not. And the last question," He picked the last hand which was a boy_

_"what do you like to do in your spare time?" the boy who asked this was hayden._

_"i like to wrestle with Emmett, play chess, Read civil war books and hang out with Alice," at the last comment everyone awed except from one girl, she whispered slag under her breath. Of course I ignored it._

_"now onto History. What Have you learnt so far?" Jasper Asked._

_The rest of the lesson went by quite quickly. I was half listening and half not. Jasper knew off course. Everyone was actually listening to the lesson. They seemed to like jasper._

_The next to lessons passed by quite quickly as well. I had third period in English with Eddie and p.e fourth with both Eddie and Nessy. I also shared p.e with Hayden._

_After p.e we made our way to the cafeteria. We queued up for food and headed towards a table that Rosalie and Bella had grabbed._


	4. Chapter 4

(( Hey guys. I haven't updated lately as me and a friend have been writing another story. Yes t is another twilight one. This time the paring is JasperxCaius. that and we have been very stressed with the English Literature controlled assessment which is fudging us up at the moment. Bare in mind that i am English not american so the days will go like this - Period 1 Period 2 -Break- Period 3 Period 4 -Lunch- Period 5. i've missed out registration because it is boring.

Please Favorite, review and follow for more chapters.

Edwards Pov

well all these girls are looking. Jesus better not be at me.I followed my daughter, Nessy to the table where Alice was already seated with Rosie and my bells. I pulled the chair out which was in-between bells and Alice.  
"so how was class?" I asked them all. Rosie smirked and Bells groaned. I don't think Alice was listening. She was staring at something.  
" It was horrid. Uhh. But English was fun. So was maths for a change," Bella informed us trying to sound happy. Nessy was just in fits of laughter.  
"So what about you ness?" I asked her. Its nessys 3rd time at school. I know we have spoilt her. Jasper ,Carlisle and myself have been her tutors.  
"it was good. In art me and Alice made new friends and alice has seemed to take a liking to this dude called Hayden Kirkland. He seems to like her aswell. French and geography was boring since I know quite a few already," she declaired to us beaming happily like Alice used to to. I nudged alice trying to get her to respond.  
After the fifth nudge she responded."Uh sorry what did you want?" she inquired.  
"Doesn't matter Now," I insisted. About 5 minutes later emmett and jasper came into the caffeteria.

They collected some food from the food court and made their way over to us. Every girl was staring at them.'ooh they are fit' 'i'd do him' 'Sexxxy'. Were going through the girls minds. 'player' 'Damn new teacher getting all the girls' 'wow he's big' came from the boys.

From a table in the middle of the cafeteria a blonde girls thoughts were 'Damn i shall make them new teachers mine.' Well for one thing i know. jasper won't cheat on Alice so i have no worries about that just have to warn him. just need to keep an eye on Bella and Nessy. Lifes hard but i don't want my little girl to go through this.  
Jasper and emmett collected some food from the line and sauntered towards us. Jasper pulled the chair out and perched on the edge of it leaning onto the table. Emmett sat inbetween Rosalie and Nessy.

"Hey Jazz, Emmett, Hows Teaching?" i enquired, turning towards where jasper was faced. Alice was staring out of the window with wide eyes probably thinking of something important.  
"Uhh Alright. girls keep looking at me and staring. Boys keep making inapropriate comments. Damn why can't i still be a student." Emmett lowered his voice at the last part before sighing. Rosalie then rubbed his back and whispered something inappropriate.  
"what about you jazz? Is it fun?"  
" yes it is fun teaching history. especially when i have some good students engaging in the lesson and asking questions. is something wrong edward?" he asked concerned. My face was just blank because when i scanned the room quickly to see if anyone was listening, i found out that Alice was not thinking anything. Normally she thinks of clothes or jasper or shopping, but this time i read nothing. i nudged her a few time to get a response.  
"Alice, Alice, Alice whats wrong," jasper said his voice full of worry. when she heard the worry in his voice she turned round and looked him in the eyes.  
"Welcome back jasper. Whats Wrong?" when she asked this question, everyone on the table stared at her in shock.  
"Uh alice darling. jasper has been here for 15 minutes now. i think you have been in your own world again haven't you?" Rosalie informed her. She then shifted her position so she was facing me." Edward why do you have a blank expression on your face?"  
"Alice doesn't have any thoughts at the moment which i thought was strange,"  
"No thoughts?" this question was from Emmett. " The young pixie always has thoughts. its mainly about shoes though,"  
"Not this time."  
"ooh look at the time we must go. Emmett come on. or we won't make it in time to the staff room." Jasper nodded to alice and told her to wait at the car at the end of the day. He then walked out of the cafeteria, after putting away his tray, nearly dragging Emmett with him.

5 minutes after the 'boys' had left the room, a group of girls rose from their table in the middle and headed over to us. Oh dear more trouble.  
"Oi Slags Keep your hands of Mr Cullen And Mr Hale. Their ours." two blonde girls said in unison. one of them was the one who wanted to posses them earlier. they started to walk of when Rosalie rose of of her seat and grabbed the girls by their hair. ooh Rosalie please don't blow our cover.  
"Ouch, What do you thing you are doing you hoe?" the one on the left said.  
"For your information, I can speak to my older brother without you telling me not to. i can speak to Emmett too as he is my adoptive brother. The rest of my siblings can. you can't tell us what to Thank you very much." Rosalie then released both of them and sat back down on her seat. she then glared at the girls and the shuffled off.  
"serves you right bitches," Rosalie muttered under her breath. "Alice did you get that?"  
" Uh yea i caught some of it sorry. im not really here today." with that she took off through the doors and out into the mild day, making off into the trees. 'what is up with her today? she was fine this morning.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Hey there sweeties very short update as feeling good and had time after finishing my first history exam. Maybe more later if i can think of another chapter. there shall be more oc characters but yea. i definatley know where this is heading.  
ALLONS-Y

Jasper Pov

i hope Alice is okay. she doesn't seem normal, she's very spaced out. i don't like it. it is different. im so worried about her. I hope she tells me what is wrong.

After dragging Emmett out of the cafeteria and into the staff room, i went and sat down on a chair near my bag. i pulled my war book out and started reading it. Emmett started talking to another male teacher about sport trying to get me into the conversation. A female teacher bent down and crouched down infront of me taking in all of my expressions.  
"Mr Hale, your really into your History, aren't you?" the female teacher stated. i raised my eyebrows and nodded.  
"Which part abut history do you like?" she asked curiously.  
i put my bookmark back into my book and closed it firmly. " i like the civil war. but i also liked learning about British History, as me and rosalie didn't get out of the country when we were younger. Uh Miss Uh?"  
"oh sorry im Miss Walsh. Nice accent. it's very deep."  
"Thanks. What subject do you teach Miss Walsh?" i asked her. trying to get to know her charatcer. the emotions she was giving off were happy and interest.  
" I teach English," She smiled and Waved goodbye just as the bell went. i sighed jesus christ 4 more years of this, then going back to being a student should be better.

(Thats all for now my pretties :3 Maybe more tomorrow.  
Avoir)

DON'T LEAVE DOCTOR! I LOVE YOU MATT SMITH.


End file.
